The More They Stay The Same
"The More They Stay The Same" 'is the pilot episode of StreetM's fan series ''Age of Aliens. ''It is also the first episode of Season 1: Ben 10 Begins. Episode ''We see the sun in the distance, then a sign that says "WELCOME TO BELLWOOD- THE MOST NORMALEST PLACE ON EARTH". A few cars are seen on the Highway. We zoom past some houses until we get around a cyan painted house. We zoom inside to see a twelve-year old girl begging her mother and father. A fifteen year-old boy is standing past the kitchen door. '''Mother: Look, Gwen. It's a weekend. We don't want you to study this one out like all of them. Gwen: Bu-But I won't study a lot this time, only three hours today and five hours tomorrow. (pauses) And I'll help you with chores. Father: Gwen, it's just a weekend trip. Why are you so scared? Gwen: It's a weekend trip with him. Mother: You gotta get along with him sometime like your brother did. The fifteen year-old boy walks to Gwen. Boy: Yeah, Gwen. He is pretty cool once you get to know him. Gwen: You don't understand, Ken, you don't understand. I can guarantee you one thing: He. Is. Not. Cool. Father: And I'' can guarantee ''you one thing too: You and your brother are going on a road trip. End of discussion. Ken: Yes! Gwen: No! Mother: Max will be here any second, so bring your bag. The doorbell rings. Father: There he is now. Gwen, Ken and their parents walk to the living room. Gwen trudges up the stairs, groaning. The Mother opens the door. She is greeted by the smiling face of an old man, Max Tennyson. Max: How are you, Natalie? Mom/Natalie: Oh, I'm perfectly fine, come inside. Max then hugs the unnamed father. Father: Dad, I missed you. Max: So did I, Frank. So where are my li'l angels. Gwen walks down the staircase with her bags and then gets excited after seeing his grandfather. Ken also walks out of the kitchen. and Ken, in unison: Grandpa! They both hug him. to Gwen: Ready for the weekend fun? Gwen maintains silence and crosses her arms. Max: What's the matter, Sugar pie? You don't want to go? Gwen: No, I do, I really do. I just don't want to go with him. Max: Who? Your brother, he's not going. Gwen: No. (pauses) Ben. A closeup of her face is shown as they continue talking but their voice turns into narration. The scene cuts to the room of a twelve-year-old. He is in some covers, so we can't see him. The alarmclock rings '10: 00' and he slams it. '' 'unseen: Why not? '''unseen: Well... The twelve-year old walks past some dirty clothes in his room, his legs are shown. A few flies are swarming around the clothes. unseen: He's unhygenic. The twelve-year old enters the bathroom and looks the shower then simply goes to the sink. unseen: He doesn't take showers. The twelve-year old washes his face, puts some toothpaste on his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth. Without gargaling, he simply spits the paste out. unseen: His breath smells like rotten pizza. The twelve-year old exits the bathroom and takes his pajamas off behind his cupboard and wears a full-sleved black shirt with a green '10' in the middle. unseen: He wears the same shirt everyday. He picks up a pair of white glasses with a tint of orange in the front from the sidetable and puts them on. The twelve-year old exits his room and descends the stairs. '' 'Mom: Come on son, breakfast's ready. The twelve-year old sits on the table and puts the whole bowl of cornflakes in his mouth. '''unseen: And he lacks table manners. The boy gets up from the table. Mom: Max will be here in ten minutes so bring your bag downstairs, Ben We finally see the boy's face, he has green eyes, caucassion skin and brown hair. '' 'Ben: Aw man! '''Mom: Come on, be the man of the house. Ben: You're firing dad? [Mom]: No, but he's not at home now plus you'll be free for the rest of the weekend after this. Ben smirks and walks the staircase to hsi room. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, this time when Mom opens an RV is infront of him. Max is inside. from the RV: Send Ben! Mom: Okay! He's coming! Ben descends from the stairs with his bag. Mom: Come on, gimme a hug. Ben hugs her. Mom: Now remember, don't forget to eat. Ben: Mom, why the heck would anyone forget to eat? Mom: Yeah, okay. Just...Take care of yourself. Ben smirks and exits the house running towards the RV, entering it. Mom waves. ''The RV's door closes and Max starts driving. '' '''Ben: Gran'pa! Max gives him a brief hug before continuing driving. Ben walks towards the back to see Gwen seated. Ben: And...Gwen. Ben makes a '._.' face. with a dissatisfied look: Hi. Ben: Yeah, whatevs. (Pause) Can't believe I'm going camping for the whole weekend with Grandpa and...Gwen. Ben takes a seat. Ben: So, where are we going first? Skiing? Fishing or- Max: Camping at Eastwoods. Ben: What? But Eastwoods is total buzzkill? How about we go to Westwoods instead? nervous: No, we can't go to Westwoods. Gwen: Why? nervous: Because-Because, we don't have enough gas. Ben looks at the gas meter which is on full and gives a 'seriously' look to Max. Ben: It's full. Plus there are eight gas stations near Westwoods. Gwen: Please, grandpa. Can we go there, instead? Ben: See? Even dweeb number one wants to go there. No offense. Gwen: None taken. and Gwen, in unison: Pretty please please please please ple- Max: Alright, alright. Westwoods it is then. Ben and Gwen start cheering while Max (driving) looks at the open road with a nervous expression and takes a U-turn. The RV stops and Ben comes out followed by Gwen and Max. Ben yawns. stretching: I'm exhausted. Gwen: At least we're here. Ben: So let's do ya know, camping stuff. Max: Yeah. But for that, I need you two to do some stuff. They groan in laziness. Ben: But we just got here. Max: You're a young man, Ben. Act like one. Now, Gwen, I need you to set up tents. Gwen nods and heads to the back of the RV to pick up tents. She starts setting them up in the background. Max: Now, Ben, I'm trusting you with a special task. (pauses) I need you to bring me some branches from the woods. Ben: Piece of cake. Ben is about to walk into the woods but Max puts his hand on his shoulder. with a serious expression on his face: But remember (pauses) Whatever you do, don't go too deep into the woods. Ben: Uh...okay. He walks off slowly, though within the perimeter of the campsite. to himself: Something's not right. As Ben is walking, he notices a tree with a weak branch that is about to fall of. He pulls it. He notices another tree similar to the last one and picks a branch. He does the same another time and walks around for a while. He comes across a sign that says 'Inner Woods'. to himself: What? But I only have three branches. I guess I have to go a little further. Ben walks into the Inner Woods and picks some branches one by one from a bunch of Oak trees. He then arrives near another tree with a ton of branches. Ben: Jackpot! Ben tries to pull one of the branches but it doesn't come off. Ben: What the? Ben pulls harder and harder but the branch doesn't get off. In rage, he smacks the tree. A metal sound is heard. Ben: Huh? Ben places his hand on the tree. Ben: It's...metal. Ben moves his hand around noticing a limp on the tree with dust. He wipes it off to see red button in the middle of the tree. He presses it. Suddenly, the tree splits into half. Ben backs off in fear but then approaches again. A large armadillo-shaped capsule rises from beneath the tree. It opens and from inside smoke rises. Ben coughs. He approaches the opened capsule. Inside it is a black device that looks like a cross between a watch and a wristband with a blank screen. On its top is an hourglass shaped button and on its bottom, it says 'Omnimatrix'. Ben: Things just got a whole lot creepier. Omnimatrix: Host's DNA detected. Latching to subject. The Omnimatrix hovers out of its pod and latches onto Ben's wrist. Ben falls to the ground and backs away in fear. Ben: G-Get off me! He tries pulling it off, to no avail. Ben starts to hyperventilate, and starts fiddling with it randomly by hitting it and pushing buttons. A flash of green light engulfs him. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches. His skeletal structure quickly decreases, as his entire body dissolves into invisible soundwaves, which are immediately coated in a humanoid white silicon suit, with a black line running down his entire body. On the suit, small green orbs appear on each hand and a hexagonal shape on his stomach. Headphones emerge from his head that are connected with a square appendage on his back, resembling a MP3 player, which reads '10'. His glowing green eyes and mouth open wide, as the Omnimatrix symbol emerges from his chest. in a robotic voice: Aaaaaaaaaah! Gwen and Max look up as a silent sonic explosion rocks in the middle of the woods, shattering several trees with sonic vibrations. Gwen: Whoa, what was that? softly: Oh, no. Ben. Gwen pulls out her Laptop and begins typing. Gwen: That sound explosion can only originate from a fixed axis in the middle of the implosion site. Meaning, A sound grenade. It's an invasion. (pauses) Should we contact the authorities? Max: Not until we make sure. Plus, we need to get Ben out of there. Gwen nods. Max heads inside the RV and emerges with an AK-47, he hands it to Gwen. A few seconds later, he slaps his forehead. Max: What am I doing? Giving a gun to a preteen. Gwen, it's best you stay here. Gwen: No way. Max: Then let me find something for your defense. Max walks inside the RV. Gwen looks awkwardly as weird snooping sounds are heard. Max emerges from the RV with a shield. He hands it to Gwen and walks into the woods with his firearm. following him: Why do you exactly have this stuff? I mean, I know, you're a cop and all but aren't we on a camping trip? Max: A noble police officer always carries firearms because danger can lurk anywhere. The scene cuts to into the woods, Ben who has turned into a strange little robot is looking at his arms in wonder. in a robotic voice: AAAAHH!!! HELP!!! YAAAAAAAGHHH! (notices that he's okay) What the heck is going on?! Ben looks at his body. in a robotic voice: I look cute. (pauses) What am I doing? I need to find a way to change back. Ben trips on a rock. As he is falling down, he screams which then turns into a sonic explosion. getting up: Cool. Check it out. I can (pauses) SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!! Due to his sonic scream, the tree in front of him starts falling down on him. Ben: Uh-oh. With nowhere to run, the tree falls on him. Debris covers the screen. There is silence for a moment, then suddenly, out of the dust emerges two Bens. 1 and 2, in unison: Huh? You're...Me! They both high-five. 1: I'll name this guy...Sonic Boom! 2: Meh. Echo Echo sounds cooler. Ben 1 thinks for a moment. 1: You're totally right! I mean, I'm totally right. I mean- Echo 2: I get it. Echo Echo 1 smiles. Meanwhile, the bushes start moving. Echo 1: What the- From behind the bushes emerges Gwen with her shield. Gwen: AAAHH! Forestfreaks! HELP! THERE ARE TWO WARMACHINES HERE!!!! Echo 2: Gwen, shut up. Gwen: AND THEY KNOW MY NAME!!! (Pauses) Wait, how do you know my name? Echo 1: It's us, I mean me. Gwen: Ben? What the heck? Why are there two of you. (slapping her forehead) More importantly, what the heck happened to you?! Echo 1: Well, I was collecting woods until I found a weird tree... Echo 2: ...It had this weird watch inside it... Echo 1: ...Out of curiosity, I put it on... Echo 2: ...Then it turned me into this weird little creature... Echo 1: ...Who can scream really hard and make doubles of itself... Echo 2: ...Now, I don't know, how to turn back. Gwen: I think we should wait for grandpa. Echo 1 and 2: Fine. Gwen: Grandpa! We're here! I found Ben! Echo 1: GRANDPA!!! Gwen covers her ears. Echo 1: Sorry... Gwen: It's okay...Just don't shout until we find a way to turn you back. So, in the meantime, why don't you two try to merge or something. They both nod and jump at each other. They're merged. Gwen: At least, now I don't have to see two dweebs this weekend. Echo: Ha ha. Very funny. Suddenly, Max arrives with his AK-47. aiming his AK-47 at Echo Echo: Gwen! Get away from that...thing!! Echo: Grandpa! It's me! Gwen: Recognize him? Max: Ben? Is that you? Echo: Yep. Max: What happened to you? Echo: Well, I was collecting woods until I- Gwen: Uhm, how about we get to the campsite first, Ben can tell his story there, we can find a way to change him back and I'm hungry. with a sudden change of reaction: Okay. Let's go. I have some mosquitoes patties in the freezer. Gwen: How about we have marshmallows instead? Max: Your choice but you'll be missing out on nutrition. The scene then cuts to the capsite, a bonfire is formed. Echo Echo, Gwen and Max are seated near it roasting marshmallows. Echo: ...And then I turned into this weird little robot who can scream and make doubles of himself. Max: That's not a robot, it's an alien. Echo Echo and Gwen look at him in suspicion. Max: I mean what else could it be? (pause) I told you to NOT go too deep into the woods. Now, see what happened! *sigh* Anyways, let's try something to change you back. Max gets up and examines the symbol on Echo Echo's chest. Echo: What are you- Max slams the symbol on his chest. Echo Echo is engulfed in a bright flash of red light before he turns back to Ben. Ben: What the-? I'm back! How did you know how to change me back? Max: Well, I didn't. But something told me to do it. Ben: Oh. I guess, I should also do that hibbity-jibbity feelings stuff sometimes. Gwen: Actually, you looked better that way... looking at the watch: Well, good for you, I think I'm gonna play with this thing again. Max: No, until we know what this 'watch' actually is, you aren't touching it, Benjamin. Ben: Jeez, okay. Max: Now, I'm going to investigate that starnge tree. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away. Ben nods. Max grabs a flashlight from the RV's booty. He then gives Gwen a 'watch him' look before wandering off into the woods. The scene then cuts to Max inspecting the opened mechanical tree. He looks at it in wonder and then takes out a photo from his pocket that shows a young Max standing alongside the tree. The photo is only partially visible, we can't see Max's torso. in wonder: Was I ever this young? He looks at the opened tree once more, inspecting it from every inch and angle. A buzzing soundbthen comes from his pocket. He reaches for his pocket taking out an hourglass shaped badge. on the other line: Hello, Max. Come in. Max: I'm here, Doctor. What is it? 'Doctor': A drug deal is taking place at the abandoned warehouse near Westwoods. Max: Then inform the WWPD. What am I needed for? 'Doctor': It's a level ten steroid. There is a silence for a moment. 'Doctor': Tennyson, you there? Tennyson? Max: Yes. I'm on the mission. 'Doctor': Good luck. Max disconnects the badge and starts walking back towards the RV. The scene then cuts to Max coming back to the campsite. Ben and Gwen are seated on a log. Ben: So, did you find something special? Max: Nope. But, get in the Rust Bucket. Camping time's over. Gwen: Where are we going? Max: A police mission. Ben: AWESOME! The scene cuts to the Rust Bucket stopping infront of the back entrance of an old abandoned warehouse. Gwen: Why are we stopping here? All of them step out of the Rust Bucket. Max: The Police got some intel that a highly lethal drug is becoming a part of an illgal trade between Westwoods Mafia Boss, Destroido and his thugs and a Crime Syndicate known as the Angels of Death. Gwen: And how is this mission suitable for a pair of twelve-year olds? Max looks at her with a confused expression, Ben: Oh, come on, Gwen. Don't be a total buzzkill! Max: Now, follow me, don't do anything and talk in whispers. Got it? Ben and Gwen nod. Max takes the lead walking past some bushes and then hiding behind a chopped tree's bark. Max now gets a clear view of the drug trade. A few cars arrive from the east side followed by some other cars that arrive from the west side. Out of an east-side car steps out a caucassion male in his fourties. He's wearing a gas mask on his face and sleveless bulletproof armor on his torso. whispering: That's Destroido. Now out of the other east-side cars step out men in suits, Destroido's men. Out of the west-side cars step out out men dressed in dark blue armor. They're wearing full-face masks with horns on top of them. There are scythes in the place of their right hands. They all look the same. Max: And those are the Angels of Death. Destroido: You got the cash? The main Angel of Death turns around and nods to another Angel of Death. He gets in one of their trucks and emerges with a briefcase. He opens it, revealed to be containing large amounts of money. to one of his men: They got the money. Bring in the Blood! One of Destroido's men enters a blue muscle car and takes out a black briefcase. He hands it to Destroido. jumping from behind the bark: (takes out his gun and aims it at Destroido) Hands in the air! You are all under arrest for drug dealing! Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law! 1: It's a cop! I'm gettin' outta here! He tries to run, but Destroido blocks him with his arm, shaking his head in disapproval. Destroido: You are very foolish. You have no idea what (opens the briefcase and takes out a blood red syringe, he injects himself with it) this does! His muscles bulge and his veins begin showing as his height increases rapidly. His skin turns blood red and he stares menacingly at Max. Destroido: Behold, the Blood of the Reaper! Max grunts and pulls the trigger of his gun. As the bullet is about to make contact with Destroido, he crushes it with his fist. Max: Oh, boy. Destroido: Now, boys! All the men excluding the Angels of Death start firing at him. He dodges a few and then runs towards a tree to get cover. Max fires from behind it. He misses the first two shots but then the third one strikes one of the dealers in the belly, making him fall down. He fires another shot to a man's hand. He screams in pain, as his hand bleeds (unseen) his gun falls down. He looks at his gun's ammo, one last bullet left. The music intensifies as Max looks at the last bullet in tension. The scene cuts back to the bush that hides Gwen and Ben. They both have a tense expression on their face. whispering: That's it. I'm going there. whispering: Are you out of your mind? They'll kill you in mere seconds! whispering: They won't. (pause) They can't. whispering: How? Ben shows her the Omnimatrix. whispering: No, you can't use it. whispering: Gwen, try to understand, if I don't, grandpa might die! That one sentence strucks Gwen's mind as she maintains deep silence for a few moments. whispering and almost crying: What if-What if you don't change back? (pause) What if you both die? There is a moment of silence once again. whispering: I'm ready to take that chance. After a few moments, Gwen nods. Ben then presses the hourglass shaped button on top of the Omnimatrix. The watch glows green. He then slams the Omnimatrix as the scene cuts back to the battlefield. As Destroido's men are continuously fighting at where Max is hiding in a relatively distant area, the Angels of Death observe a green flash that came from the bushes. Angel of Death: What was that? Suddenly, a blind flash of light covers the area, after it clears the Unnamed Angel looks around to see what just happened. Unknown: Peek-a-boo! He turns around to see a humanoid made of indigo and pick crystals is standing behind him. The humanoid has the 'Omnimatrix' symbol on his chest. He has one green eye. He punches the Angel in the face and he falls down unconcious. transformed: Whoa! Some whispers begin between the Angels of Death. All of them surround Ben and steady their scyth arm. Together, they all charge at him. '' 'transformed: Uh-oh. As they all almost shred him, Ben fires a multi-colored blast from his body as a reflex. '' 'Ben/Chromastone: AWESOME! Chromastone for the win! Unknown: Hey, Rocky! Chromastone turns around to see Destroido standing behind him. He devilishly grins while Chromastone backs off a few steps in fear. '' 'Chromastone: I-I-I'm just a kid who's trying to protect his grandfather. '''Destroido: And ultimately failing, I see. The screen turns into slow motion as we see Destroido raising his arm, his veins moving rapidly and then he strikes his fist at Chromastone's shoulder. A few pieces of crystals fall from his shoulder. in severe pain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! The scene cuts to Max hiding behind the tree. He hears the scream. '' 'observing the crystal humanoid: Is that...Ben? A Dealer fires at his arm, he merely dodges it but the sound makes him cover his ears. '''looking at his last bullet: That's it! Max reaches for his belt and takes out a little bottle. On it, Max has written with a r''ed pointer that '''EMERGENCY PETROL FOR RUST BUCKET'. Max looks at it for a moment and then throws it near the dealers. 1: What the-? Is that- 2: Petrol! Max fires his last bullet at the petrol bottle. He takes cover behind the tree as an explosion is caused. After the explosion clears, Max peeks from the tree to notice that all the Dealers are knocked out. Max makes a 'Yes!' motion with his arm. The scene cuts back to Destroido's fight with Chromastone, hearing the sound of the explosion he turns around to see what just happened, all of his men are knocked out. '' 'Destroido: What the he- Destroido is punched in the face by Chromastone pushing him a few feet back, he picks up one of the muscle cars that are there and tries to smash it on Chromastone's face but he fires a laser at the car, it burs through the vehicle and at the same time it blasts Destroido, he falls back semi-unconcious. '''mocking: Who's ultimately failing now, eh? Destroido looks at him for a few seconds before he falls down unconcious. Cuts to a first-person view of eyes opening, it's Destroido. He observes the view in front of him. Gwen, Max and Ben (human form) is standing in front of him. He looks at his hands that are now cuffed. Max: Don't bother escaping, your drug has worn off and you're cuffed. regaining conciousness: Who're the kids? Ben: I'm the one who kicke- cutting Ben out: They're my grandchildren. Ben makes an annoyed face. Destroido: So, what now. You gonna send me to prison? Max: Oh, I promise, I will. But not now. The Angels of Death escaped with seven gallons of that drug. You're gonna help me locate them. Destroido: And why would I do that? Max: You're in serious trouble, Destroido. You don't help me and you spend a lifetime in prison. Destroido: And if I help you? Max: We'll work out the details later. smirking: I was already gonna track them since I was never paid. But in order to do that, how 'bout you open these handcuffs? Max grunts and takes out a key, he heads towards him and opens them. Max: You try something funny and I shoot you. Destroido: As you say, Policeman. The scene cuts to them in the Rust Bucket. Gwen is sitting in the shotgun while Ben and Destroido are seated in the back. Ben: Remind me again why do I have to sit with Mr. Mafia? Max: Because I told you not to use the device until we get info on it. Ben: But I did that to save you. Max: No loopholes, young man. holding a tracker: We're there. Max: There? Destroido nods. They all exit out of the Rust Bucket to see what stands in front of them, a marvellous castle that says 'Heaven'. Gwen: Some dudes named Angels of Death live in a place called 'Heaven'. They couldn't have made it more obvious. mocking Max: It was certainly not that obvious for your grandfather. Max: Shut up and walk. They all walk towards the humungous door. '' 'Ben: So, we knock? '''Destroido: I say, we destroy the door! Gwen simply rests her hand on the door revealing that it's opened. She slides it and enters. '' 'Gwen: Or maybe we can just enter. Destroido and Ben enter followed by Max. Max bumps into Destroido seeing that they are not walking and their mouths are agape. '''Max: What happened? You guys seem like you've seen a- Max looks above to see what Destroido, Ben and Gwen are seeing, a gigantic red robot demon looking at them with his flaming eyes. Gwen: So much for just entering. TO BE CONTINUED'' '' Characters Main/Recurring *'Ben Tennyson' *'Gwen Tennyson' *'Max Tennyson' Antagonists *'Destroido '(Partially) *'Dealers' *'Angels of Death' 'Other *'Ken Tennyson *'Natalie Tennyson' *'Frank Tennyson' *'Ben's Mom' *'Doctor (Voice)'' Aliens Used *'''Echo Echo ''(First appearance)'' *'Chromastone '(First appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. *Ben's first alien in the series is Echo Echo. **All the aliens used in this episode were first introduced in Alien Force. *Destroido is based on Bane and Tobias Whale from DC Comics. *The title of the episode is a parody of the first episode of Omniverse. Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Episodes